


you're here with me.

by descendingwish



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, Short & Sweet, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendingwish/pseuds/descendingwish
Summary: He thought he had reconciled with her fate earlier – that one day it’ll all end, that she’ll succumb to the ill fate that awaited the successor. He thought he was prepared to do what was necessary when the time comes. But to face her cradled in sand, sword inches away from her body and held by trembling hands... he realized how completely wrong he was.(alternatively, jack and eva havethank-god-you're-alivesex.)
Relationships: Eva Roux/Jack Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	you're here with me.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after finishing the crown of sand section bc i thought these two deserved a nice moment after everything they went through. a bit of warning though, i haven't finished the game nor have i progressed much beyond this point so characterization may be spotty... that said i do think it's at least canon that jack is totally whipped for eva.

Jack leaves trails of tender kisses along her scars and longing touches on her breasts, her sternum, her stomach, her thighs. “I’m glad you’re here,” he says softly in between his kisses. Ticklish, Eva lets out a small breathy giggle – a sound as sweet as honey to his ears.

He won’t deny how uncharacteristic his actions were right now. He had never been one for such candid admittance, even towards Eva (whom he thought, if there was anyone worthy of dedicating a vow to, it’s her), preferring to display his affections much more subtly.

But he also couldn’t deny the joy in his heart at seeing her alive and well instead of becoming ashes in the wind. He thought he had reconciled with her fate earlier – that one day it’ll all end, that she’ll succumb to the ill fate that awaited the successor. He thought he was prepared to do what was necessary when the time comes. But to face her cradled in sand, sword inches away from her body and held by trembling hands... he realized how completely wrong he was. How _terrified_ he was at losing her.

When he asked her to sing one final time, he truly thought he had shred away any pieces of humanity left within him. That the only direction in life now was to remain as an observer of the relics, nothing more, nothing less. Instead, a miracle happened. The revenant he once partnered had restored her very being.

And now she’s _here_ , warm and safe in his arms. Moments of peace like this were rare. He’s especially thankful to that revenant and their friends for allowing them to temporarily reside in their church despite the mishaps before. To be able to sleep on clean beds and soak in the hot springs was a luxury granted to virtually none in the red mist. In contrast, they were always out in the field, taking refuge in an abandoned building if needed.

Eva tugged on his sleeve first, inviting him to one of the spare bedrooms in the hallway. It was suggested by Louis that she rest for a while to regain her strength. The other revenants had gone out while he stayed behind to monitor her condition, having known her the longest.

He _was_ monitoring – doing some much needed after-battle checkups, but…

He teases her little pink bundle of nerves with a nip and suddenly the stifled giggling from earlier could no longer be heard. She’s watching with bated breath as he continues to prod her entrance with his tongue, grasping the pillow as a way to dissipate some of the pent-up energy.

She was growing quite slick; it made his head burn. He lifts up her waist to pull onto his, letting her feel his rising erection. He sees a blush, a lovely shade of pink, spreading across her face and wonders if he too mirrored her as he felt his body start to ache from anticipation.

This wasn’t the first time they’ve done it. With a duty as dangerous as theirs and the bleak outlook of being a revenant, a decision that was never theirs and may as well _damned_ them, some relief was welcomed occasionally. But this time was different from all those other times. It didn’t carry the desolation of it all, the quick desperation to forget the blood on their hands from slaughtering their own kind, no matter how necessary it was. He felt the opposite, what a strange feeling it was. He wanted to savor the moment with her, to give his all to her.

She unbuttons him. It wasn’t long before the restricting fabric against his shaft was replaced with warm, gentle hands. With the intention of reciprocating, she rubs him off with a practiced motion. She stares at him with a loving gaze, yet he couldn’t help but tear away from it on instinct. He hears her utter something along the lines of _“cute”_ to herself with a smile but admittedly finds his attention waning as he feels himself stiffer by the second. He calls her name, laced with a bit of pleading, and thankfully she understood, lowering herself onto him carefully.

It takes her a few seconds to adjust her position to be comfortable, slowly rocking her hips back and forth. He keeps her steady with one hand grasping her hips until she finds her pacing, the other hand roaming freely on her back. Breathy sighs and throaty grunts followed as she finds _just_ the right spot to bounce at, tugging his shirt to anchor herself from the repeated pleasures.

Eva slows down considerably and he mistakenly thinks she’s nearing her end. Instead, she reverses their initial position – shoving him down against the sheets while still connected. Within seconds she lay on top of him, her front squashed against his. “I wanted to be closer,” she whispers with a smile.

From there on it became a blur, the two operating primarily on primal instinct. He held her close; hand on her neck as she barrages him with deep kisses. He starts to thrust harder into her as her pacing becomes erratic, the wet slapping of skin heard but neither of them cared to silence it. She was so tight, and so was he on the cusp… until one final slam culminated in an unbearable squeeze of his cock while she quivered. They stay rigid, panting as they try to recover, basking in the afterglow.

Lazily, Eva sweeps away the side of his hair covering his eye. It’s a curious gesture she has always done in the intimacy of just them two, one he never understood and felt somewhat vulnerable, as silly as it sounded. He had no energy to swipe her hand away – not that he would anyway.

As he predicted, she lay a kiss on his now fully exposed forehead. She hums in contentment and he couldn’t help but break into a small smile. A kind of smile only she has seen.

“Thank you,” she says as a reply to his earlier proclamation. Her words were always so kind, so honest. He prayed she couldn’t feel his heart rate quicken, but it was likely of no surprise to her.

“Eva, I,” he starts and stops. The words die in his throat. She knows, of course she knows. That’s why she gazes at him ever so gently. But he wished he wasn’t so pathetic in return.

“I was so afraid… I wanted to see this to the end, but… it would have been meaningless without you.”

It’s not quite what he wanted to say, but it was his most genuine wish for a future with her. If they survived and the world was better off than before, perhaps they could live in peace together. Such desires seemed improbable, a thought to distract the soul… but after finding the successor of the blood, it was not at all distant now.

She buries her face into his shoulder before he could see her reaction, but judging by how tightly she held him, it was a joyous one.


End file.
